1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resistive film type touch panel and to a touch panel apparatus including the same.
2. Background Information
Among conventional resistive film type touch panel apparatuses, there are analog types and digital types. A digital type (matrix type) resistive film type touch panel apparatus includes upper and lower line shaped electrodes that extend in an intersecting direction, wherein, when opposing electrodes contact one another owing to a finger or a pen pressing down, the position of that contact is detected as the intersection point of the lines (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-282825).